


Forging Bonds

by IowaGuy1979



Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Rape, F/F, Homophobia, Polyamory, a creep who thinks hes a nice guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: A careless mistake almost costs Max everything.The two who are Max's everything save her.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Forging Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbraCadabra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbraCadabra/gifts).



Matt looked up from his desk, as the door to the classroom opened. A short brunette sat down a few rows ahead of him. ‘Kind of mousy, but, still cute.’, he thought. The professor brought the class to attention.

Soon, Matt’s own attention focused on the brunette, again. ‘This photography class has been a real snooze. Things got a lot more interesting’

Max was enthralled by the professor’s lecture. The professor seemed to have real passion for his work, and broke all the concepts down very well. Not that Max needed them broken down, of course.

As the crowd left after class, Max walked up to the professor. ‘I just wanted to say I really enjoyed hearing your lecture. You talk like you have real passion.”

“Well, thank you, miss..?”

“Caulfield, Max Caulfield.”

“It’s not often I’ve had students come up to me, and say that. Most just take this class for easy credits. Well, I’ve got to head back to my office.”

Max nodded “OK, see you later. I’ve got to get to my next class.”

Matt had loitered near the door while the two had talked. “Max Caulfield, huh? “, he muttered. As he followed her across campus, he saw her stop by a tall, blue haired woman. They shared some words and a light kiss, before they went their separate ways. “She’s gay?”, he thought. “Well, she won’t be for much longer.” With a smirk, he increased his pace and caught up with her. 

“Hey. I’m Matt.”, he had with a charming smile.

“um...H...hi. Max”, she said, startled.

“Sorry to sneak up on you, but, I saw that you were in that Photo class I was in. I’m having a hard time with some concepts, and you seem to know it all like the back of your hand. Could we maybe talk about some of it? I could really use the help.”

“..Sure”, the girl said, a little nervously

“Don’t worry, it’ll be a public place.”, he smiled. "That coffeehouse a few blocks away. Say, 4 o'clock"

Max nodded, and with a quiet “goodbye”, she moved onto her next class.

‘And so, the hunt begins’

It had been a month. What had started as tutoring, had turned into shared lunches, and occasional trips to local museums, and art galleries.

‘I’m getting kind of a weird vibe from him’, Max thought. But, she shook her head. ‘I’m just being anxious, I bet’

She, Rachel and Chloe were eating at a local diner. Max and Chloe on one side of the booth, Rachel on the other.

Max was attempting to talk about her day, but, the feeling of Rachel’s foot sliding along her legs was pretty distracting.

“And then...t-then that friend of mine, Matt, took me to..this new exhib-” She couldn’t take it anymore, and let out a soft moan.

Rachel's’ foot retreated right away. “I believe that puts me ahead on the “Embarrass The Cute Photographer Game’, Chloe.” the long haired blonde smirked.

“Just you wait until next time, Amber”, Chloe mock growled.

“But seriously, Max, you’ve been going to different places with him for a while now. He totally wants in your pants.”, Rachel said.

“No way, he’s a nice guy.”

Exactly right, Max. He is a Nice Guy.”, Chloe glowered.

“Huh?”

“It’s what those losers who think they’re the Universe’s gift to women call themselves”, Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

“If you want a real date, babe, the three of us will go on one. Carbon 19 will wish it dated you as hard as we will”, Chloe smirked.

“Yeah. We’ll take you out harder than Gavrilo Princip took out Franz Ferdinand.”, the other woman said.

Max rolled her eyes “One: such bad puns and Two: there is absolutely no way he likes me like that.”

With looks of doubt from the other two, the three continue their lunch.

Matt and Max had just left another art gallery, when Matt said, “It’s about time for a drink, don’t you think?”

“I don’t really drink.”, Max replied.

“Come on, Max. Live a little!” He guided her to a small bar. They stepped inside and he ordered a shot of whiskey for them both.

‘Maybe he’s right’ Max thought. And she downed the shot. It became two, then four, then eight.

The girl shook her head, finally. “Itsss getting late, Mac.’, the tipsy Max said.

“I’ll walk you home, Max”. With a gentlemanly smile, he gently led her out of the bar.

They passed by an alley a few minutes later “This way’s a shortcut.”

Max noticed that the shadows were growing larger, as they moved through it.

“Wait. What..?”

The man suddenly pinned her to the wall. “I’m such a nice guy, Max. You owe me. It’s time to repay my generosity.” He roughly mashed his lips against hers.

Max’s heartbeat increased. “Stop!”, she shouted. But that just seemed to encourage him

In desperation, she thought ‘Chloe! Rachel! HELP!’

The blonde and the bluenette were lazing around their apartment, watching some vapid trash on Netflix.

A feeling of terror and panic seized the taller girl. “Rach! I feel weird. Scared, but, like it’s not me.”

Rachel nodded, eyes wide. “Like it’s coming from outside of me.”

Max’s voice shouted “Help me!”, in their heads.

“MAX!”, they both shouted, bolting out of the apartment.

Matt was getting rougher. His hand drifted down to the fly of her jeans. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

A familiar voice yelled “Hey, fucko! Leave her alone!”

The man moved away, turning to the sound. In the alley’s entrance stood Chloe and Rachel.

The very drunk man shouted.“Why don’t you dumb bitches make me?”

Fire appeared in Rachel’s left hand, which she threw at the rapist.

He let out a scream as it set his hair alight.

Chloe ran forward, and grabbed his collar “Don’t you fucking touch her, bastard. She doesn’t belong to you. She. Is. Ours.”, she snarled in a animalistic growl. She hurled him towards the opposite wall, which he smashed through.

Both of them stared at each other in awe, until a shout brought them back to themselves.

Max collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Chloe walked over, saying to Max, ‘We’re gonna get you to a hospital, OK, baby?”

Max nodded wordlessly, and the three left the alley, Chloe carrying Max bridal style.

After two hours at the ER., the three were at Chloe and Rachel’s apartment. “Thank god, you weren’t...weren’t..”, Rachel said, not even able to say it.

The shorter girl gathered her in a hug. “No, because, you and Chloe were there. You saved my life. I love you both, so much.”, she said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

A song on Rachel’s phone floated in the air

All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here, in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

They can only do harm

Chloe scooted closer, and Max rained kisses on the faces of her girlfriends. “  
Love you both”, she said “love you love you loveyouloveyou.”

A sob tore out of Chloe’s throat “I… WE.. couldn’t live without you, Max o’ mine. If something had happened..I...”

Max kissed the tears that ran down Chloe’s face. “I’m never leaving you, either of you. Ever.”

As the song ended, the three slowly fell asleep. Amazing, wondrous things had happened that night, but, they could wait to talk about them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A scene where Rachel uses her fire powers for the first time popped into my head. 
> 
> I then thought "I can't leave Chloe to be the sidekick. What kind of power would she have?" Given how much ass she seems to kick in fics, if not in the game itself, super strength seemed natural.
> 
> Depeche Mode's most famous song seemed appropriate for a post-trauma cuddling session.
> 
> "Enjoy The Silence is by Depeche Mode, naturally.
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
